The present invention refers to a simplified portable cork-screw which in a folded position occupies a minimum space facilitating its easy transport by the user and which contributes new basic features and important advantages with respect to other articles known and used in the current state of the art.
More specifically, the invention proposes the development of a cork-screw device, which in its more general nature, permits a practical use by the user which is fast and simple for which it has been composed from two parts articulated to each other, susceptible of mutual folding and shaped with complementary profile areas, permitting their relative adaptation in the folded cork-screw position. One of said parts provides two different support points, which may be taken advantage of in the cork removal operation.
The field to which the invention belongs is included in the industry dedicated to the manufacture of different household, promotion, gift or equivalent items, with both domestic and industrial applications.
A wide variety of cork-screw devices are known in the market, with domestic and/or domestic applications, with very varied shapes and complexity, depending on the specific application foreseen for such a device.
When it is a portable cork-screw, it is obvious that such a device should fulfil, as far as possible, determined requirements, such as occupying very little space, being light and having a simple and comfortable handling for the user, otherwise, this type of article would lose most of its purpose and attraction.